A software application typically utilizes a user interface specifically designed to allow a human user to interface with the software application. A user interface may generate one or more user interface views to present information from the software application for viewing by a user on an output device such as a display, and also to receive control directives or commands from a user via an input device to control, navigate and interact with various features provided by the software application. In some cases, a device may be attached to multiple output devices, such as a laptop computer with a laptop screen and external monitor, a personal computer with dual-monitors, or a conferencing server with connected devices each having a different display. In such cases, an application may generate a single user interface view for presentation on the multiple displays, which is typically duplicated on each additional display. However, a single user interface may not necessarily be appropriate for each display. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.